Give Me Some Lovin'
by agawak
Summary: George slept with Izzie, but he must chose between his wife, and his friend.  GeorgeCallieIzzie.  Who can George be happy with?
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Some Lovin'

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Grey's but I do not. **Tear**

Summary: If I were Shonda Rhimes, I would write a little something like this…

Pairings: George/Izzie/Callie, Merder, Addex.

Chapter One: Is It Over?

Callie sat up in her bed. George walked in. She looked at him. "Just say it George." She knew he was cheating. She thought he was more faithful than that. They had vows.

"I slept with Izzie." It was the hardest thing he's ever had to say. He thought he would be more faithful. But Callie was there when no one else was. His dad died, and he was alone.

"Why?" It was also she could say. She wanted to yell and scream, but nothing came out.

"We had a fight. I was drunk. She was drunk. It's not an excuse." It wasn't an excuse and he knew it. He loved Callie. He loved Izzie. He needed to choose. He couldn't.

"No." She shook her head. This shouldn't be so hurtful. She knew it was coming. She couldn't move. She became limp. There was nothing else to do.

"I'm so sorry Callie. I didn't mean to hurt you." He waked towards her. It was the only thing left. He wanted to make it right. Yet, Izzie was saying things. She was saying things that made it harder and harder for him to make it right with Callie. He needed to make it right with Callie.

"Don't apologize George. It's too late." She lied back down trying to hold in the tears that now plagued her.

- - - - - - - - -

If you want to review, be my guest, but I'm mostly just doing this for myself. I would love your feedback, but I'm not going to beg for reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with another fanfic, but I promise I will try to update more frequently now that the other fanfic is almost done.

Chapter 2

Callie could not believe her ears. She could feel the tears slide down her face. "Don't lie to me George."

"I'm not Callie. I'm still in love with you. I thought I was in love with Izzie, but I'm in love with you." Callie couldn't continue listening to him. It was worse than when he cheated.

"George, you can't keep changing your mind. Our marriage was a lifetime commitment that you broke."

"She was saying things. She said she loved me. She said she always loved me. Then we slept together, and there was tension. She said it was love. She made me believe I was in love with her. I can't ruin my marriage because of her words. I am in love with you. I always had been, and I always will be. Please Callie, please believe me."

"How George? How the hell am I supposed to trust you?" The tears became more frequent. With every breathe the speed increased. She could see his fresh batch of tears slowly trickle down his face. She knew it was real passion.

"I'm transferring to Mercy." Callie tried looking at him through her foggy eyes. "That, and time. Please Callie. I have never loved a person as much as I love you." She tried to smile. He walked over to her and touched his hand to her face. He slowly moved his hand down her check feeling the tried tears and the fresh ones mix. He felt his own tears slide down his own cheek.

"I have time George. Don't mess it up. I am so in love with you, but you hurt me. You hurt me so bad. It will take so long to repair the trust."

"I know, but I can't live another day together." He smiled. She stood up. They embraced in a friendly hug. They both hoped the passion and romance would return before it was too late.

- - - - - -

I've decided to make this story quick little scenes. I hope you liked it. Review if you would like, but of course you do not have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's been three months George."

"I know."

"You still haven't left her. You promised you would."

"Damn it Izzie. Do you not hear what comes out of your mouth?" She was taken aback.

"You transferred to Mercy?"

"Well, you're here aren't you?"

"Please George. Leave her. I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready." She was balling. George wasn't affected. She thought it would work. It didn't. He wasn't buying into her games anymore. He was done. He was in love. And she knew it wasn't with her. "You're still in love with her."

"It may have been too fast, but love like that doesn't go away. You made me believe that I was in love with you, but I'm not. I'm in love with my wife."

"No George, she is tricking you."

"What the hell Izzie? You may think you love me, but you don't. You are mixing your feelings, and it practically cost me my marriage. Why should it affect you when you can make your best friend hurt. Please leave."

"George." She was crying. He didn't care.

"Just leave Izzie."

- - - - - - - -

Well… I told you I would update more frequently. Also, this story is going somewhere. Review if you want! Thanks for the reviews that I did get!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

His heart raced. "Callie."

"Thank you George." He nodded. He was relieved. She was beginning to trust him again. He was trying to make it right.

"Thank you Mrs. O'Malley." She giggled. Last night felt like they were on their honeymoon again.

"Stop it George." He moved his head towards hers kissing her body with so much passion.

"I am so in love with you." She looked at his and took his head into her hand.

"I know." She kissed him. They were trying. That's all that mattered.

"Callie. I need to tell you something." George shifted uncomfortably. "Izzie keeps coming by to see me. I try to push her away. I can't fall for her silly games anymore. But she keeps coming to Mercy." Callie pulled away.

"Why?" George could only shake his head.

"She thinks I am in love with her, but I'm not. I'm in love with my wife." Callie could see the tears trickling down his face. His eyes became redder as each second past. She took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped it across his check.

"George, I still don't fully trust you, but I believe you. Anyway, I needed to talk to you too." George looked up. "Addison offered me a job at the private practice she's working at. The hospital they work with has an offering for you too." George smiled.

"I think we solved our problems." George kissed his wife. Life was going to be good.

- - - - -

Well? Review if you would like to.


	5. Chapter 5

I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long. I was working on another fic, but then school got crazy, so I am sorry, and I hope that this update will somewhat make up for it.

Chapter 5:

She heard the doorknob turn. She looked over to the door. She could tell he was exhausted. "Hey babe." She smiled.

"George. We need to talk." He nodded. He dropped his bag down on the floor and took a seat next to his wife at the kitchen table. He kissed her.

"What's up?" She sighed. She was really happy. They came to L.A. six months ago. They both made good friends with Addison's friends. Things were good. Izzie even stopped calling George's cell phone after two months.

"Things are good." He smiled.

"Yeah. They are. This, this is good." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm glade Izzie is out of my life." Callie shook her head.

"No you're not. You miss her." He looked down. She stroked her smooth hands against his dry face. "It's ok. She was your best friend. She just can't be you over." He nodded. He knew she was right.

"I love you."

"I love you too George." They kissed.

"Do you eat." She shook her head. "Chinese sound good?" She nodded. It was her favorite.

"George." He turned around to look at her after walking a few steps toward the phone. "I'm pregnant."

-- - - - - - -CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG- - - - - -

I'm sorry I had to do that. I love them together, and they should be happy. Yay CallieGeorge.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Wow, your reviews are totally awesome! Thanks so much to all of the Callie and George fans out there. I think you are going to hate me during this chapter, but I'm sorry, I have to do it.

Note 2: This story is going to be more stories like now. You'll see the deference when you read. I'm not doing those really short drabbles anymore.

Chapter 6

She was relieved. There relationship was better than ever. She had told him about the baby last week. He was shocked, excited, he skipped. Her heart raced his skipped a beat. They were in love. Nothing could ever break it.

She had almost regained his trust. He was relieved. Things were good. He was no longer alone, and she could no longer be jealous. They were made for each other. No one could ever break that.

"Callie. What is with you?" She smiled at her friend.

"Morning Addison." She glared. "What?" Callie was not surprised. "Fine, I told him." Her friend smiled.

"I'm guessing telling him worked out well?" Callie nodded.

"Yeah." She was relieved. She was thankful. But she was in love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CGCGCGCGCGCGCG- - - - - - - - - - -

She walked up the stairs to her second room apartment. She heard a person yelling, but didn't really care. She had a hard day. It was long. She was tired. But she heard something that made her focus on the man yelling. She instantly recognized his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Callie heard the man scream. She knew who it was. She knew who was there. She sat on the step with tears trickling out of her eyes and rolling down her smooth face.

"Damn it Izzie! I am not in love with you. Get out of here!" Callie looked at the door of her apartment and saw it opening. She quickly stood up and dried her eyes. She looked back at the door.

A tall woman with blonde hair slowly backed out of their apartment. "George." He looked and felt completely helpless. The woman caressed his check. "I just want my friend back." She smiled at him. He looked down.

"I want my friend back, you Izzie, you want a lover. I'm not Denny. I will never be Denny. I want Isobel Stevens back. You are not Isobel Stevens." He looked at her eyes. He was fierce.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is not the Isobel Stevens I know." He ripped her hand off his check and slammed the door in her face not realizing Callie was there. The girl marched out of the apartment complex without looking back. Callie was proud of her husband. He was stronger than everyone gave him credit for.

- - - - - CGCGCGCGCCGCGCGCG- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
